


Violet Teardrops

by Origingirl



Series: Diamonds are Gems, Too. [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Romantic Fluff, and Pink as the endearing student wife, starring Blue as the teacher wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origingirl/pseuds/Origingirl
Summary: Pink Diamond is about to set out and take control of her very first soon to be colony. But does she want to? Faced with emotional doubt, Blue offers her words of wisdom that she hopes will ease Pink's worries.





	Violet Teardrops

One thousand years of preparation, and she was finally ready to set out and colonize planets all on her own. Years and years of careful instruction and guidance from her fellow Diamonds and now, she was ready. Well, at least by the other’s standards. Mentally and emotionally, Pink herself wasn’t all that ecstatic despite the constant reassurance the others would give her. She knew it was time for her to set out on her own – away from her companions’ careful watch – but it just didn’t feel as liberating as she thought it would. What if she failed? What it on her very first try… it ended in a planet blown to bits – no longer useful in terms of the minerals and nutrients used to create gems to add to their expansion? 

Pink sighed, falling back into the plentiful cushions in her palanquin. She was currently awaiting for Blue to arrive to administer her the last set of instructions she’d need before she departed to the planet that would be her first colony. Pink smiled to herself. At least she’d be seeing Blue one last time. Pink couldn’t describe it, but she always felt a certain bond with Blue that she’d never experienced before when under White or Yellow’s wing. She loved them both, of course. However White could be distant and Yellow could be firm, both showing their love in ways that personally didn’t connect strongly with Pinks own disposition. Blue on the other hand didn’t flinch when Pink greeted her with a warm embrace. She didn’t just give her a mere peck on the forehead when it was time for them to go their separate ways after a lesson, rather she’d embrace and simply hold her for a few moments before giving her a chaste yet heartfelt kiss to her lips. 

Pink giggled to herself, running her fingers over her lips and reminiscing over the last time they’d shared such a tender moment away from everyone else in private. The moment of nostalgia only lasted a few seconds, Pink’s smile disappearing from her features. Now that she was about to be formally sent off, those moments between her and Blue (and occasionally between Yellow and White) would lessen and lessen as she became more and more independent. It goes without saying that Pink knows she’d hinder the rest of the Authoritys' focus on their own duties to their separate colonies if she were to need their guidance if only for a few more centuries, and feels guilty that she’d even wish it were so in the first place. But… she didn’t want to give up the warmth, the comfort, the closeness of the bonds between herself and the others. Yellow had told her once, when she’d expressed these concerns to her, that it was ridiculous she’d even think such a thing – that they’d always be there for one another whenever occasion of need should arise – but for whatever reason, it didn’t do much to ease Pink’s anxiety over the issue.

“My Diamond.” She heard her Pearl’s soft, sweet voice cut like scissors through the tough rope of her mangled, melancholy thoughts. “Blue Diamond has arrived and requests your presence on the main deck.” She said, bowing respectively.

“Thank you, Pearl.” Pink said dismissively. She willed herself to rise from the comfort and warmth the cushions in her palanquin provided in order to make herself presentable. The doors to her chambers opened as she phased on her boots and the last few adornments to her attire that were required of her to wear outside of private areas. As she walked down the halls, her mood brightened the more she focused on getting to see Blue. No use dwelling on what will no longer be when there’s something to smile about in the present, right?

As soon as she turned the corner that lead to the main deck, her eyes instantly glimmered at the sight of her Diamond companion. “Blue!” She exclaimed with glee, not hesitating to make a b-line for the other Diamond, practically jumping into her awaiting arms.

Blue accepted the embrace with a laugh, threading her fingers through Pink’s soft, fluffy hair. “It’s nice to see you, too, Pink.” She said, drawing back from their shared hug to place a gentle kiss on the tip of the other’s nose. “You seem rather excited.”

“Only because you’re here.” Pink grinned, resting her head right over Blue’s gem. “I’ll never get to see you after today.”

“That’s not entirely true.” Blue said, tracing small, reassuring circles on her companions back. “We’ll still have the occasional authority meeting to review plans, make new ones, and strategize. I’ll get to see you then.”

Pink huffed. The thought of those dreadful meetings that would draw on for hours on end making her frown. “I mean see you in the comfort of my own ship – my own chambers. During those meeting, it’s always so… _business-like.”_

Blue giggled, resting her own head atop Pink’s and releasing a sigh into her hair. “Well, business _is_ the point of the meetings.” Blue said, stopping the circular rubs to Pink’s back in favor of wrapping her arms around her waist. “Though I do agree it’s a shame that we don’t get the opportunity to simply _talk_ and _be with_ each other.” Blue drew her hands up to Pink’s shoulders, gently pushing her away and ending the brief moment of tenderness between them. It’s not like she _wanted_ it to end, but they _did_ have work to do. Blue smiled at Pink’s resistive pout at being denied more physical attention, which only served to make her pout grow and Blue emit a heartfelt laugh.

“Come now.” Blue placed a hand on the small of Pink’s back and guided her up the pathway to her own ship. “We have much to cover in little time.”

When they boarded the ship and set off to one of Blue’s near-by colonies, Pink let out a breath of air that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Blue glanced at her with a worried look. “Everything alright, Pink?”

Pink shrugged with little effort. “It’s just… I guess I’m in denial that today’s my last day as a dependent fraction.” She explained, twiddling her thumbs in a very un-Diamond-like show of expression. “Tomorrow I become a full-fledged member of the Authority.”

Blue hummed in thought. “And this doesn’t excite you in the slightest?”

“Well, sure it does! I get my very own colony, and that’s just fine…” Pink said, unable to find the next set of words to properly finish her train of thought.

Knowing how Pink feels about the issue, Blue left it alone, not wishing to trouble her companions’ thoughts any more than they most likely already were. 

Once they made it to the ship’s main control center, Blue – with a simple flick of her hand – phased two chairs into being. Pink took a seat, looking out across the vast void of space through the crystal clear glass of the ship’s ceiling windows. 

“So.” Pink spoke up, only half wanting to _‘get down to business’_. “What information will you be giving me on my last day of instruction?” She asked, turning towards Blue, who simply sat in that serene state she always appeared to be in, gazing up at the stars.

A small smile perched itself on Blue’s lips before she answered. “When I was under Yellow’s instruction, do you know what the very first thing she taught me was?”

Pink pondered the question before shaking her head. “I don’t believe you’ve ever told me.”

“You’re right. I haven’t.” She said, her smile widening at the memory. “She said ‘there is no greater satisfaction and no greater burden than being a Diamond.’ That every step you take forward as a leader must be precise, accurate, and well thought out in advance before it is taken.”

Pink scoffed in amusement. “That’s Yellow alright.”

“That’s just it, Pink.” Blue said, turning to her. “It _is_ Yellow, and only Yellow. It is _her_ way of conducting her work. _Not mine.”_ Blue glanced at the ships main control dashboard, looking at the small notification that had popped up – signaling their arrival at Blue’s colony. Her very first colony. “When I founded this colony, officially relinquishing my role as a dependent faction and assuming that of part of the Authority, I _tried_ , Pink. I tried to manage my own gems the way she’d taught me, but no matter what I did – no matter how many different methods I chose that she’d taught me – something felt amiss. There was an element in the way I’d been paralleling her that didn’t fit with my own independent agenda.” Blue explained, gesturing to her original colony. _”This._ All of this… belonged to _me_ , and _souly_ to me. These gems… they were created on account of my design, arising to further _my_ visions. So you see, Pink.” Blue turned back towards her companion, smiling still. “Though Yellow and White had both given me a vast amount of valuable knowledge – some of which I do draw from every once and again – I had to look within _myself_ in the end. These gems relied on _me_ as members of my court that is separate and is not influenced by an outside source. The moment the first of many gems sprung from their Kindergartens on these very grounds, I knew what my purpose was – or rather, it was at that moment I’d found the part of me that was always destine to become a part of the Authority. It was my job to lead these gems on a path to greatness, to expand our influence as a race of mighty beings. I found my own way, and it is the very way I have been teaching you, Pink.” Blue motioned for her chair to slide right next to Pink’s, placing a hand on hers, affectionately running her thumb across the top of Pink’s wrist. “No matter what you’ve learned from the three of us, it is up to you to find your inner leader. No one can give that to you – not Yellow, not White, and not me – it is something you must discover on your own through trial and error.”

Pink glanced at where her hand met with Blue’s. “But Yellow told me that error is _never_ acceptable. Not for a Diamond anyways.”

Blue laughed, rolling her eyes. “You honestly think Yellow succeeded at everything she attempted on her first try?”

“She certainly acts like it.”

“Yes.” Blue sighed. “She does. But you know what my philosophy has always been?”

“What?”

Blue moved her hand from Pink’s to Pink’s shoulder, her gaze taking on a more cemented look. “Diamonds are gems, too. Though we may govern our world and all of our outlying colonies, we are no different than those we command,” she stated, placing her other hand over her own Diamond, “we’re gems, and as such are prone to mishaps.”

Pink sighed, taking Blue’s hand in her own to place it on the side of her face. “We… don’t act that way. We’re seen as so… intolerant by other gems. They fear us.” She said, her tone a mix of sadness and frustration.

Blue nodded, humming in agreement. “While that may be true, there are just as many who adore us, who look at us with love and loyalty shining in their eyes, who would lay their life down for us on command if need be.” Blue said, attempting to comfort her with words as well as a gesture of affection as she gently ran her fingers over the surface of Pink’s cheek. “I won’t deny that we inspire fear, but we inspire awe and troth just as well – myself attempting to embolden the later throughout my own court.”

“Yeah, well…” Pink leaned into Blue’s light touches. “It seems Yellow attempts to embolden the _former.”_

“Don’t look down upon her, Pink.” Blue faintly scolded. “She carries herself and manages her court the way she sees fit, doing what she believes to be the right thing.”

“Sorry.” Pink apologized, not wishing for Blue to be upset with her on any level. “I… guess I just can’t help but feel for the gems that _fear_ her, and at the same time have to serve under her.”

“They perform the duties that they were made for. So long as they accomplish what their assigned jobs are they can choose to either adore or fear not just Yellow, but also White and myself. It makes little difference as long as we remain on task.” Blue said, in a tone that may have come off as a bit harsher than Blue had intended it to, if Pink’s slight bodily flinch and her eyes looking away from her own was anything to go off of. Blue took a moment to relax and remind herself that this knowledge was just as hard for her to swallow when hearing it from Yellow, but she’d eventually learned to accept it as she was sure Pink would end up doing the longer she colonized. Blue lifted Pink’s chin up and looked at her with regret in her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She said, moving her hand to resume the gentle back and forth strokes of her thumb across Pink’s cheek. She then offered Pink a smile and sighed. “I forget sentimental you are towards each and every gem you come across. I suppose that is what makes you so unique among us, my sweet.”

Pink giggled at the term of endearment, turning her head to press a small kiss to Blues’ palm. “You’re sentimental towards _me.”_

“And how ever could I not be with that _irresistible smile_ of yours?” 

“Oh, stop!” Pink jokingly nudged Blue with her elbow. “We both know when it comes to irresistible, it’s _you_ who match the very definition of the word.”

“Oh?” Blue teased, leaning forward to rub the tip of her nose against Pink’s. “And you’d be willing to prove your statement?”

“I believe your _lips_ are the only evidence I need. I rest my case.”

“Hmm.” Blue pretended to ponder Pink’s verdict. “I suppose there’s no argument there.” She said, tilting her head up to press her lips on the tip of Pink’s nose.

Pink laughed, and without giving Blue a chance to move away, kissed her lips with more pressure than what Blue had previously administered with her own chaste pecks. The assure Diamond sighed with delight, sliding her hand from Pink’s cheek to the back of her neck. They remained like that for as long as the already short amount of time they had together would allow. Blue pulled back, mirroring Pink’s satisfied smile, or she did until it disappeared from rose-colored lips.

“I love you, Blue. Call me immature for saying this but… I don’t want to go.”

Blue smiled sadly, pulling Pink’s head towards her chest. Pink took initiative and laid her head atop Blue’s gem like they’d done so many times before, and what now looks like they may never get the chance to do after today in Pink’s eyes. “I wish you didn’t have to.” Blue said, voice a soft melody to Pinks’ ears. “I promise you it gets easier, love.”

Pink sighed, resting her full weight into Blues’ arms as she embraced her for what felt like the last time. A small tear pricked at the corner of Pink’s eye before it fell down her face as she gazed at the glorious lights emitted from Blue’s colony. “I want to believe you, Blue. I really… _really_ want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, this was written BEFORE Pink Diamond got shown in the show, and then, obviously, BEFORE we saw the true nature of the relationship between Pink and Blue -- that of a mother and daughter. Just thought I'd point that out. I now consider Blue and Pink like a mother and Daughter, but I'll still keep this story posted up because I worked hard on it and am really proud of it.


End file.
